Speechless
by angeliqueFanfic
Summary: Sweet One-shot of Jane and Maura waking up together after a sleepover and finally giving into their feelings. Re-post, but I bet nobody remembers that one, because I didn't either!


_**Lookie what I found in my Fanfic folder! I knew I had written a bar scene at some point, but couldn't remember what story. It's this one! Never reposted since the first time. Practically new! (blows the dust off)**_

_**Sweet Crossing-The-Line one-shot. I originally entitled it "Longings", but I renamed it "Speechless", because I think this is the only sex scene I wrote where they don't talk.**_

_**If you haven't done so already, set your alerts again because I had to start a new account. Sorry.**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane practically ran across the street to the Dirty Robber. She had convinced Maura to attend a friendly gathering between their division and Vice, but she was now more than forty minutes late, and she knew Maura would be pissed.

She stepped into the crowded bar, scanning over the sea of police personnel for the doctor's blonde locks. She spotted her in the far corner, pretending to enjoy a conversation with Frost and Korsak. Frankie was nearby, flirting with a pretty brunette Jane remembered from last time they got together with Vice.

Maura kept looking towards the entrance, wondering what had happened to Jane. She finally saw the tall brunette part the crowd towards her and she sighed in relief. She practically could jump for joy, but refrained from giving into the reflex. She was grateful to have Vince and Barry to keep her company, but the only reason she was here was for Jane.

Jane made eye contact with her best friend when she was halfway through the room, and saw Maura's face go from an anxious frown to a beaming smile, one that Jane knew was reserved for her alone. It broke her heart to be responsible for Maura's disappointment.

She finally reached the doctor, and stopped abruptly in front of her instead of pulling her into a hug like she wanted to.

"Maura! I'm so sorry, I had to follow up with a witness over the phone and it took forever."

Maura reached out and touched Jane's bare arm, and the contact settled both of them.

Jane stepped closer and looked down at the doctor. She lowered her voice. "I'm really sorry. Are you okay?"

"I am now, thank you." Her hand slid lower and she entwined her fingers with Jane's, buying a little more time to calm herself.

"I'm surprised you're still here."

Maura raised her glass of red wine to point at Frost and Korsak, who were engrossed in their own conversation now.

"Vince and Barry were gracious enough to keep me company."

"At least they're good for something."

Frost glanced over at Jane, who grinned at him. He flashed his perfectly white teeth at her, and turned his attention back to Korsak.

"I'm gonna go get a beer, okay?"

Jane gave Maura's hand a squeeze before stepping away.

Maura's eyes followed the detective as she plowed her way to the bar and ordered a beer. She watched several officers turned their heads in Jane's wake, and smiled. Jane seemed utterly oblivious to the attention she was getting. While she was waiting for the bartender, Jane found Maura's gaze and winked at her. Maura's heart swelled in her chest. She lowered her eyes and peered down into her wine. Jane held such power over her, it frightened and elated her at the same time.

She breathed out and looked up at Frost, and re-engaged in the conversation, free of the anxiety that had crushed her earlier. After a moment, she felt Jane's hand on her lower back, a beer in her other hand. They toasted each other and took a sip of their drinks.

The woman Frankie had been talking to earlier approached the two friends. She was pretty, maybe a little over 30. Her dark hair was held back in a neat ponytail.

"Hey, my name's Terry. You're detective Rizzoli, right?"

"Right, this is Doctor Maura Isles, our Chief Examiner."

Terry briefly glanced over at Maura and nodded, before facing Jane again.

"I always read your case files. I'm hoping to make detective this year. I'd love to have lunch with you if you can spare the time."

Terry's eyes went soft as she was talking, and Maura couldn't help but notice. Unaware of her impulse, she hooked her arm around Jane's. Terry caught the protective gesture and she turned to Maura.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know... I was just... hoping to get some advice from her," she stammered and looked back at Jane "... from you."

As always, Jane was completely unaware of what was going on. Maura realized then what her gesture had conveyed and let go of Jane's arm.

"What? Yeah, of course, I'd be happy to." Jane offered sincerely.

"Yes, she'd be happy to," Maura reiterated. "We know how hard things can get when you're surrounded with males."

Maura's words hung in the air. Jane looked at the doctor and shot her down with her best wordless "Really?" face.

Terry laughed. "Especially when you're trying to find a nice woman!"

Jane turned back to Terry. Her eyes widened in understanding and her eyes went back to Maura, who tilted her head at her.

All three of them exploded in laughter, and everybody in the bar turned to look at them.

"Next round's on me!" Maura yelled. The crowd cheered. Jane arched an eyebrow and Maura responded with a shrug and a smile.

Back at Maura's house, the two women had settled on the couch with a new drink in hand. Red wine for Maura, beer for Jane. Unable to find either a basketball or a baseball game on TV, Jane had agreed to watch a documentary on poisonous plants and insects on the Discovery Channel. It was late anyways, they probably wouldn't last long.

"What's the name of the neurotoxin extracted from ants?" Maura asked Jane when the first commercial interrupted the show.

"Mmmh... pony... ponytoxin!"

"No..."

"Ponetoxin?"

"Poneratoxin." Maura corrected.

"Damn, almost! Okay. My turn... What was the name painted on the ambulance that was in the background during the professor's interview?"

Maura winced. "Saint Something..."

Jane gave her a look.

"Saint... Vincent?"

"Nnnot quite..."

Maura frowned and closed her eyes, trying to picture the white letters on the red van.

"Saint Victor!"

Jane gave her a thumb up. "Good job, Junior Detective! What a good witness you'd make!"

The documentary resumed. Jane brought her hands into her lap and started absently rubbing at her scar. Maura reached out, took her hand in hers and set it gently on her lap. She looked down at their linked hands, the scar on Jane's. She brought it to her lips and kissed the raised knot of flesh. Maura set it back down in her lap, sensing Jane's gaze on her, but didn't dare turn her head in fear of a snarky remark or reprimand. She pretended to be absorbed in the documentary.

Jane was very conscious of the fact she had just let Maura kiss her scar, and that she didn't freak out. She sat there and accepted the implication of the gesture, that Maura silently acknowledged Jane's unconscious compulsion, and wanted to help soothe it without teasing or nagging her.

Maura's hand around hers emanated warmth, and she closed her eyes briefly at how good it felt. She sighed and her breath got caught in her tightening throat. Her eyes prickled with the threat of tears. _What the hell, Jane? _She clenched her teeth and willed the tears away. Unwillingly, she was also tightening her grip on Maura's hand, and the blonde turned to look at her.

"Sorry. Does it bother you?" She asked softly.

Jane shook her head "no" and grabbed Maura's hand back before she could withdraw it. She couldn't speak for a few seconds, and Maura realized she was fighting tears. She brought her free hand up to cup Jane's cheek, and Jane turned into her touch. She sighed again, breathing in Maura's scent.

"I'm okay," she croaked.

Maura smiled and turned back to the TV, wondering if Jane still had nightmares about Hoyt, wishing there was something she could do to protect her, to make it better.

By the time the show was over, Jane had fallen asleep. Maura got up, turned off the television, picked up their empty glasses, tidied up the kitchen and went back to Jane. She gently put her hand on the detective's shoulder, hoping not to startle her.

"Hey..."

Jane opened her eyes. She looked up at Maura. "I fell asleep," she mumbled.

She let Maura help her get up. "I should go home."

"Too late. You're staying over tonight." Maura guided her to the master bedroom. "My stuff is in the guest room." Jane pointed out, still in a daze. But Maura continued on her way to her room.

Maura led Jane to the bed and sat her down. She disappeared into her closet and came back with an oversized black BPD t-shirt.

"Here's your sleeping shirt. I washed it."

Jane slowly unbuttoned her shirt, and Maura helped her pull her v-neck over her head. Her eyes briefly glanced down at Jane's broad shoulders, and the valley of her breasts. She reached around to unclasp Jane's bra and slid the straps off her shoulders. Standing above the detective, she got a whiff of Jane's warm scent and she fought the urge to bury her face in the shirt she had just pulled off. She slipped Jane's night shirt on over her head. Jane slipped her arms in the sleeves and fell on her back in the middle of the bed, practically back asleep already.

"Jane! Your pants and shoes." Jane didn't move.

Maura proceeded to unbuckle Jane's belt, undo her button and zipper, pull her boots and socks off, and peel her pants off of her legs. Once free, Jane slipped under the comforter and rolled over.

Maura stood there with Jane's pants in her hand. She smiled. She folded the black pair of slacks and set them down on the bench at the foot of the bed, along with the rest of Jane's clothes. She stepped into the bathroom to wash up.

Jane woke up with a screaming bladder. She was laying on her back, legs spread out like a starfish. She could feel Maura's hand resting on her forearm. Careful not to wake up her friend, she slipped out of bed. She looked over at the soft glow of Maura's alarm clock. It was only 1:10. She was pleased she still had most of the night to go back to. She peed and went back to bed, backing up into Maura's warm embrace, looking forward to waking up in the morning, next to the doctor...

Next thing Jane knew, the sun was up, the spot next to her was empty and cold, and she could hear the shower going in the bathroom. She squinted at the alarm clock. 6:45. Maura had always been a morning person. She groaned in disappointment. She could smell coffee though, and she reached over to Maura's side and brought the white porcelain cup to her lips. Maura made the best coffee. She had one of those fancy espresso machines. Jane had a couple of sips and rolled over. She opened her eyes as the dark liquid warmed up her belly. Maura had undressed her the night before, and Jane had been too asleep to think anything of it. Now the thought of it got her mind reeling. _She took my bra off. Did she look at my breasts? The way I look at hers?_

She thought of Maura, naked in the shower, her body hot and wet, water running over her curves and through her

_ (Stop._)

valleys. What if Jane walked in there? What if she touched her? Kissed

(_Stop it!)_

her? Would she kiss her back?

Maura shut off the water and Jane heard the glass shower door open and close. She closed her eyes again and relaxed. Without noticing, she drifted back to sleep.

Jane felt a warm hand on her shoulder, gently rubbing her awake. She opened her eyes and took a second to situate herself. It only had been 30 minutes, according to the clock.

She turned around slowly and faced Maura, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, reaching across to her.

"Mauraaah! You can't be dressed already. It's Saturday, c'mon!"

"I thought we'd have breakfast."

"No, not yet." Jane tugged on the comforter by Maura's side. "Come back to bed. Talk to me. I fell asleep last night."

"Yes, you did." Maura sighed and smiled. She got up.

She reached around to her back and unzipped her dress. She shrugged it off her shoulders and it gathered at her feet. She picked it up and started folding it.

Jane couldn't help but stare at Maura, now only in her underwear. Purple, shiny satin with lace bra and matching panties. Jane swallowed.

"What... what are you doing?" she stammered.

Maura set down her dress on the bench and slipped under the comforter. "I don't want wrinkles in my dress."

Facing Jane, she nudged herself against the brunette's front and wrapped her arm around her waist. Her legs came to rest against Jane's.

"Mmmh, you're so warm... What did you want to talk about?"

Jane had lost all ability to think the moment Maura had taken her dress off. She swallowed and blinked slowly. She brought her hand up and cupped Maura's elbow. Jane was overwhelmed by how much of Maura's skin she could feel against her. Ever so slowly, her hand inched higher, along the back of Maura's arm, reaching her shoulder. Jane looked up to catch Maura's eyes, but her gaze stopped lower, on her mouth. Continuing her ascent, she cupped her friend's cheek, and grazed her thumb along her lips. She followed with her index and middle finger, barely touching.

Jane could feel her heart pounding in her ears and throat, and she had to start breathing though her mouth. Her mind was screaming inside her head not to cross the line, but her hand wouldn't stop.

She briefly glanced up to gauge her friend's reaction, and saw that Maura had closed her eyes. Her fingers came to a stop and rested on the soft pillow of Maura's lower lip. Right then, Maura's lips parted, and Jane felt her hot breath on her fingertips. The doctor slowly opened her mouth, and her tongue tentatively met Jane's fingers. Jane bit her lower lip at the hot, wet touch, and slowly pushed two fingers in. Maura closed her lips around them, and sucked them all the way in. Jane let out a long, low moan, as she let Maura lick and suck her fingers inside her mouth. She felt her lower belly clench in empathy.

Maura opened her eyes and met Jane's. She reached up around Jane's neck and pulled her in against her waiting mouth, invading Jane's with her tongue in a deep and languid kiss.

Jane responded with just as much hunger by pulling in Maura's body against hers, trying to get as much body contact as possible, before realizing her night shirt was in the way.

She pulled away from the kiss with a wet pop. She was already out of breath.

"Wait..."

She quickly sat up and pulled her shirt over her head. It landed on the floor next to the bed. She resumed her position in Maura's embrace, and claimed her mouth again. The brunette felt Maura's skin against her bare front and she moaned into the kiss. She was clutching Maura's hip, pulling her in closer. Maura's hand was roaming up and down her muscular back. Their tongues and lips were gliding along, slick and swollen, making wet, breathy noises that fueled their desire even more.

Maura's hand wandered at the edge of Jane's underwear, and she slid her flattened fingers inside, clutching at her ass. Taking it as her cue, Jane reached around Maura's back and after a few of seconds, managed to unhook Maura's bra. She quickly discarded it, and pressed herself against Maura's heavy breasts, mashing them against her own. In an attempt to get more of Maura's skin against her, Jane rolled them over so she was on top of the blonde, never breaking the kiss. She had started slowly grinding her hips into Maura's, seeking relief. Her panties were drenched, she could feel the saturated cotton fabric sliding against her sensitive folds with every move.

Maura hooked her thumb on the sides of Jane's briefs and started pushing them down. Jane lifted herself up to help take them off, then slid off Maura's. She laid back down on top of the doctor, reveling in the sensation of their naked, burning bodies touching, their skin now covered in a light sheen of sweat just from making out.

Eager to taste, Jane ran her tongue along the side of Maura's jaw and into her neck, sucking and licking as much soft skin as possible, inhaling and savoring Maura's scent.

Maura threw her head back and moaned as the brunette's bites got more aggressive, and spread her legs to accommodate Jane pushing into her. She hooked her ankle in the back of Jane's knee, lifting her pelvis up to meet Jane's. Jane's mouth was driving her mad with desire, and she could hear her own moans pouring out, having no control over her reactions. She grabbed a fistful of dark hair and held Jane down against her, while holding on around her ass with the other, pulling her against her drenched core.

Becoming aware of her own wetness, Maura suddenly had to touch Jane and feel hers. She slid her hand between them, got past Jane's curls, and dove right into Jane's slick pussy. While pulling on her dark, wild hair to guide Jane's face back to her mouth, she hooked two fingers inside of Jane.

A strangled sob escaped Jane's lips, and Maura swallowed it like a cloud, exhaling it through her nose. Maura slowly flexed her fingers in and out, rubbing against the soft spot just beyond the entrance. Jane whimpered helplessly as she rocked against Maura's hand, seeking more contact. She had never experienced such intense pleasure, Maura's expert touch reaching deep into her core, making her want to weep, her throat catching the tears before they escaped. Lost in her bliss, she felt Maura's mouth tearing away from hers and land on her neck, sucking right above her collarbone, eliciting another loud cry from her. Jane fisted her hand through Maura's hair and wordlessly encouraged the sucking, as she rested her face down into the blonde locks and inhaled her scent once more.

Jane rode Maura's hand slowly, back and forth, feeling her hot, breathy moans being reflected back at her through Maura's hair, her body rigid and focused on maintaining the pressure between her legs. Almost painfully, she willed her body to relax, walking a fine line between satisfying her need and keeping the impending climax at bay.

In a brief moment of consciousness, Jane moved her leg over so she was straddling Maura's right thigh, with the doctor's hand still inside of her. She brought her hand over to cup Maura's mound, and her fingers were immediately met with Maura's juices. Maura's sucking stopped, and Jane felt the doctor's breath quicken against her neck in anticipation. She nuzzled Maura up until their damp foreheads touched and their breath mingled. Their mouths found each other again and they kissed slow and sloppy, their focus shifting to Maura's pleasure. Jane slowly explored Maura's folds until her whole hand was coated in slick wetness, while Maura drew short, quick breaths through her mouth, occasionally whimpering Jane's name into their kiss. Jane switched to sliding up and down her slit, and Maura bucked her hips up in rhythm, in the opposite direction, trying to draw in Jane's long digits. The detective finally gave in to Maura's silent begging by slowly pushing three fingers inside of her.

Maura broke the kiss to open her mouth, and nothing came out for the first couple of seconds, until she exhaled a long moan. Jane started sliding her fingers in and out, trying to reach as deep and wide as she could. She closed her eyes, reveling in the incredible sensation of being inside Maura, taking in the velvety, slick texture of her walls, and how wet she was. She curled her fingers up like Maura had done for her, and she smiled when Maura whimpered. She pulled her hand out, never breaking contact, sliding up all the way to her clit in slow, wide circles, and dove back down slowly, curling her fingers inside, trailing with her thumb to rest on Maura's clit. Maura shuddered and her body jerked up in pleasure.

Jane felt a jolt of desire at Maura's reaction. She bit down at the base of Maura's neck and sat up to see the wet, red mark of her teeth slowly fade. Her free hand let go of Maura's hair and inched its way along Maura's collarbone, down onto Maura's generous breast to knead and cup it. Maura's erect nipple poked against her palm, and she captured it between the side of her index finger and her thumb, squeezing it gently. Maura inhaled sharply and arched into Jane's touch. The doctor looked up at Jane's body above her, and reached up to Jane's breast to mirror her caresses. She was rewarded with a low groan and Jane throwing her head back.

Taking it as an invitation, Maura lifted her head up and nuzzled Jane's breasts above her. She reached around Jane's back and pulled her in closer. She flicked Jane's nipple with her tongue, before flattening it and licking around both breasts. The taste of Jane's salty, wet skin made Maura hungry for more, and she thoroughly licked and sucked in the valley between them, where small beads of sweat had gathered from their exertion. She glided over and sucked in Jane's left breast in her open mouth, teasing and rolling the nipple inside with her tongue. Jane clenched her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut at the intense sensation.

The blonde propped her thigh up against Jane's center, her hand still inside. Her leg and hand were covered in Jane's juices, making wet suction sounds as Jane was grinding away at an increasingly fast pace. Maura made sure to match the rhythm with her fingers, rubbing and flexing against Jane's g-spot, while her upturned palm was gliding over her clit.

All senses assaulted, Jane became aware of her orgasm gathering, at first a distant blur, getting sharper with every stroke. Her fingers were still inside Maura, wedged against her own thigh. Her frantic grinding was thrusting her fingers deep inside Maura, who bucked her hips up against her. Maura stopped sucking on Jane's breast and threw her head back onto the mattress. She took a deep breath in and held it.

Maura's hips froze in mid-stroke, arched high and tight. Her walls clenched around Jane's fingers over and over again. Jane's orgasm caught up and finally tore through her, her whole body seizing up. Her cry got caught in her throat and she inhaled it back in.

Time stretched as both of them rode their climax through, only stirred by the silent, rhythmic clenching inside.

After a few beats, Jane started rocking again, slowly, carefully, drawing out a few final spasms and soothing them back down to reality.

After their orgasm subsided, Jane slowly slumped forward on top of Maura. Their mouths met again, and they got reacquainted with each other. Heavy breath and sweat mingled, tongue gliding over wet tongue. Maura rolled Jane off to the side, careful to keep them in the same embrace. Neither of them dared to speak, afraid to break the spell. They continued kissing, tender and sweet, as their heartbeat gradually calmed down, and they both drifted off to sleep again.


End file.
